Glad It Took So Long
by Hidden Guardian
Summary: COMPLETE When Lily turns on him, James finds a new lover in his closest friend. But we all know how their little romance story ends. JS LR not many if any mentions of Peter.
1. A fight and a kiss

Disclaimer: I don't anything. At all. I own NOTHING! Mwa-ha-ha. Sorry. Lost the sanity for a minute there. Ah, hell. Who'm I kidding? Me, normal? Never. Oh, well. If you don't like Siri/James or Lucius/Rem, leave now. I'm using some ideas I've read before, so if I use an idea that's yours, I'M SORRY! : p! I hate Peter. He's not in this, much.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"But it's not fair! All I did was go out with Kalie a few times. That doesn't give Sara a reason to bitch-slap me!" Remus laughed. After three years like this, you'd figure Sirius would be used to being slapped. "It's not funny. What if I start regressing?" Remus hit the floor in hysterical laughter, gaining him many stares from passing student. "You?! The living sex organ, himself? Yeah right!" "Moony, shut up!" Sirius pinned him to the floor and clamped his hand over the werewolf's mouth. All the students were staring at them. "Yuck, Moony!" Remus, desperate for air, had licked the inside of his palm. "You asked for it." "I did not." "You did so." "Did not." "Did so." "Did not!" "Did so!" "Nu-uh." "Yu-hu." "Nu-uh!" "Yu-hu!" "God, just shut up, the both of ya'!"  
  
Both boys turned their heads. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were pushing through the crowd. "Honestly, Lupin. I commend you for not slugging him. Even I can't stretch my patience that far." "Well, Malfoy. You just don't get the practice I do. Your gorilla/boulder hybrids do whatever you tell them to. Anyone else, 'oh, daddy. Could you kill him? Could you arrest her? I'd to it myself, but I'm a little whiny baby that can't do anything by myself.'" Malfoy's face turned bright and scattered snickers could be heard. "At least I can go out alone. You always have to have one of you hopeless friends following you." "At least I have friends!" There was a collective gasp. Remus looked proud of himself. "Oh, I know all about those two body guards. A few galleons a week and they'll pretend to like you. A few more and bribe a few girls into pretending, too. Like you could get a girl." "At least I like girls!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Remus, waiting to see what he'd say. He gave Sirius a slight wink. "You know, if you want to insult someone, at least don't bring so much truth into it." Malfoy's jaw hit the floor. All of the students that had been expecting a fight ran away. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but Siri and I have plans. Maybe later." His voice was teasing and seductive. "No way!" Malfoy and his cronies made tracks. They almost knocked into James, who was rounding the corner. "Malfoy. As an ex- prefect, you should know better than to run in the halls. Ten points from Slytherin!" Remus and Sirius were almost in tears. "Ah, the joys of being head-boy." James sighed. The three boys howled with laughter.  
  
"Were you there the whole time?" James smirked. "'Coarse I was. Nice touch at the end, Moons." Remus took several over-dramatic bows. "Thank you, my adoring public. I'd like to thank the little people. Like 'Rat-boy' Malfoy. Without whom, the prior performance would have be impossible." James thought he was going to crack a rib from laughing so hard. Remus extended a hand out to help him up. "Way to go, pal." "Yeah, yeah. So anyway. What's up with Lils. She looked PO'ed." James blushed. "Well, you know how I went to meet her down by the greenhouse? Well, I went early 'cause I was bored. She was on the bench, practically asleep in *the* slimeball's lap. You know who I mean." "Snape?!" "Exactly. I got mad. I mean, real mad. I yelled at her. She yelled back. I yelled at Snape. She slapped me."  
  
The boys winced. Then Sirius got mad. "Well, who blames you for yelling at her?! Little wench deserved it! Cheating on you is one thing. Doing it with Snape takes it to a whole 'nother level. Oh, you just wait until I get my hands on him!" Remus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Siri, I don't blame you for wanting to kill him, but the last time you said that, I almost killed him and James." Sirius blushed bright red. "I still am really sorry." "I know. Anyway, you should be apologizing to James more than to me. I bit him after he shoved me in the shack." James smiled, sadly. "It wasn't your fault. You can't control the wolf. Pomfery is still amazed that I didn't catch 'it'."  
  
He ran his fingers through Remus's long tawny hair. "It was not your fault and you know it." "I guess." "I know it. Not a single person has the right to blame you." Remus smiled. "You guys are the best friends a werewolf ever had." "You better believe it." Sirius stated, giving him a thumbs up. "Come on. Let's get back to the common room. Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to Lily. It could have been a misunderstanding." "Yeah, maybe." They made their way back to the common room without encountering any people. Lily was curled up on the couch with 'Cannes Rhapsody', a book about the wars between werewolves and vampires. (A/N May be used in later story.) When she saw James, she stuffed the book into her backpack and made for the dorm- room stairs.  
  
"Lily, wait!" She glared at James. "I have nothing more to say to you, James Potter. I've said my piece, and you didn't like it. End of story!" She stormed up to her room and slammed the door. James slunk over to the over-stuffed chair, flopped down, and stared at the fire. "We should leave him alone." Remus whispered. Sirius nodded and they headed up to their dorm rooms. Remus played solitaire with some muggle cards and Sirius pulled his journal. He wrote the date and checked to see if Remus was too absorbed in his card game to read over his shoulder. He was. Sirius dipped his quill in his well and placed it the page.  
  
Dear Journal. Life sucks. It really does. Sara and I broke up, but that doesn't really matter. I didn't like her that much anyway. What really got me mad was that Lily cheated on James. With Snape! Snape, of all people. I know you're thinking (if you can) 'well, aren't you happy?' I would be, if James weren't so sad. He looked ready start bawling when Remus and I left. I'd be some kind of sick freak if I were glad that James is so upset. I think I'll try and talk to Lily. She makes him happy. Besides, he'd never swing like me. What a dream, huh. *Sigh* If only. Oh, well. Better put you away before Remus asks to read you. Or just rips you out of my hands and reads you anyway. C ya'. Siri.  
  
Sirius put the journal in his side-table drawer and put a very complicated locking charm on it and activated the 'personal voice scanning' password charm. Remus looked at him, funny. "What's with all the spells? Is whatever's in there that private? You know you can us more than that." Sirius blushed. "I just don't want to take any chances. It's really." Remus shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." Sirius was about to smart-mouth back, but loud shouts and explosions were coming from the common room. Sense the Marauders hadn't played any pranks that day, it was quite unusual. They raced down the stairs to see bloodstains covering the floor and a person howling in pain. But that wasn't what shocked them. James was the one screaming and Lily had her wand on him!  
  
She broke whatever curse she was using and stormed out of the tower. Remus checked the bystanders to see if any of them were hurt while Sirius rushed to James's side. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms. James's body was covered with cuts and bruises. It was obvious he'd been slammed around quite a bit. "Prongs! Are you okay?" The small boy was coughing deeply. "Yeah. I'm okay." His voice was tired and his breath came out in pants. "What happened?" Sirius commanded. "Lily and I got in another fight. She used a spell I've never seen before. It made my body feel like it was on fire. Like I'd rather die than let her keep the curse on me." Sirius grit his teeth. "Did it sound like 'cruccio'?" he asked. James nodded. "Yeah, that was it. What is it?" "It's a newly developed curse. I heard my dad and Orion talking about it. It's supposed to be illegal, though."  
  
"Siri! Is James okay?" Remus called from across the room. "Yeah. I'm taking him to the hospital wing." "Oh no you're not." James pouted. "Yes, I am." Sirius picked James up off the floor and carried him down to madam Pomfery's office. "Madam P! I need some help." She opened the door and gasped. "My goodness! What happened to him?" Sirius decided to stretch the truth. "He got in a fight. That's all I know. You can ask him for the details later, but right now he needs some help." "Of coarse." She started shoving random potions down his throat. "Blech!" "Yes, yes. I realize it's not the tastiest thing in the world. Now Mr. Black, I need to talk to you in the other room." "Okay." She and Sirius walked into the side office. She gave him a stern look.  
  
"What really happened? You've been in here more than Remus. What happened?" He gulped. "Well, Moony, um I mean Remus, and I were in our room when we heard a shriek. We ran down the stairs. There was blood all over the common room and Lily was standing over James putting a curse on him." "Cruccius?" she asked sharply. Sirius nodded, meekly. "Please don't get Lily in trouble. James would be really upset. Please." he begged. "I'll have tot tell Albus. It's up to him to decide on a suitable punishment." "Yes ma'am. Um, would it be okay if I stayed with James." She looked at him. "Very well. It's impossible to separate the two of you, anyway. If I said no, you'd still find a way in. The potion I gave him takes a while to kick in, so you can stay until he falls asleep." "Thank you." He walked over to James bed and pulled up the chair.  
  
"How ya' doin', buddy?" he asked softly. James reached out and slowly grabbed his hand. "I'm a lot better now. It just hurt so bad. Sirius, I wanted to say thanks." "For what?" "For helping me. For bringing me down here. For being my friend at all." "What else could I do? Go Slytherin?" "Don't even joke about that. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you. Or Moony or Wormtail. You guys mean too much to me." Sirius squeezed his hand. "I'd never leave you, Prongs. You've been my best friend all my life. Nothing will come between us. Ever. You should know me better than that." "But, Padfoot. Not everything turns out that happy. I've been spending all my time with Lily. And you with all those girls. We hardly ever hang out together anymore. And never just the two of us. I miss it."  
  
"I do too. Nothing's been the same sense Moony got his first girlfriend." "And his last by the looks of things." Sirius decided to try something. "You know, Moony told me first. He was afraid that you guys would reject him. Call him a freak. He was so scared." "We'd never do that! Like that changes who you are." Sirius was so relieved. "James, I." The smaller boy kissed him tenderly on the lips. Though very happy, Sirius was extremely scared. He jumped back. "Siri, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It's just, it felt right. So right. I'm sorry," Sirius shook his head. "No, no, no. James. Please don't do that." "Siri, I'm so." "James don't say you're sorry. I'm the one who's wrong." "What do you mean?" "Oh James. You wouldn't understand."  
  
James held Sirius's head in both his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "Try me." Sirius's body took control of his mind. He pushed his lips onto James. They were so soft. James was squirming in the bed, trying to get his arms. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. "Oh, Siri." He panted. The taller boy climbed into his bed. (A/N NO! They don't do *that*. I just don't feel like writing a make-out scene right now. My b/f's being an ass.) 


	2. An uncharted place and a potential frien...

"Sirius. Are you okay? You've been on cloud nine sense yesterday. What's up?" "Nothing, Moony." Sirius hated lying to him, but he knew Remus would but in. Not like that was so bad, but he could just hear Remus giving him the Spanish Inquisition about it. He'd always told Remus when something happened with a girl. He'd bet seven million galleons that Remus thought he was a little slut. Hell, sometimes he felt like one sometimes. "Right, nothing. And I'm the Queen of Spain." "Oh, let me get your crown, your Majesty." His voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Siri, I just want to help." "Well I don't need your help!"  
  
Remus's eyes filled with tear. "God, Remus. I'm sorry." Remus ignored him. He ran down the hallway and Sirius could hear his sobs echoing after him. "Damnit!" He slammed his fist into the wall and watched the blood drizzle from his fingers where the stones penetrated his skin. The pain was missing. All he felt was a sense of relief. 'No!' his mind shouted. He'd never do that again. One of his best-guarded secrets was that he'd experimented with self-mutilation after his grandmother had been killed. It gave him relief and a feeling of control. He controlled the amount of blood, the pain he felt, what he did it with. It was all he'd needed for a while, and he'd made that painstakingly obvious. All most all of his friends had left him.  
  
All except James. He'd figured out what Sirius had been doing and helped him to where he didn't need to do it again. Ever sense, Sirius had been able to go to James with most anything. But how could he go to James with a problem about him. He didn't think that made much sense. "I'm going for a walk." he growled to no one. He pulled his cloak up tighter around his shoulders and walked out the front door. The lake was glittering with the reflection of the waning half moon. Another approximately three weeks until Remus would have to go back to that shack. He sighed. He'd never say it out loud, but those were the best nights of his life. He thought it was sick, him liking a night when one of his friends was hurt like that.  
  
"You okay, Black?" Sirius almost jumped out of his skin. "Malfoy! What to you want?!" he snarled. "No need to be so mean. I haven't done a thing to you yet. Besides, after dark this place is mine." Sirius didn't understand what he'd been talking about until he realized that his feet had carried him to a little dugout area on the bank of the lake. "I'm sorry." he whispered, with no trace of sarcasm or malice. Malfoy's features softened. "I guess there was no way you could have known. You look like you need someone to talk to. I'm all ears as long as you'll come inside. It's too cold out here." He motioned to the entrance of a cave.  
  
"Why should I trust you? If I tell you anything, it'll end up on the Slytherin message board." Malfoy extended his hand. "No tricks, Black. I came out here hoping to find someone to talk to. You look like how I felt on my first night out here." "How often are you out here?" "Every night. No one in Slytherin cares. If they even notice, that is." Sirius reached out and shook his hand. Malfoy looked a lot different then how he looked in school. More nice and trust-worthy. "Okay. But I'm trusting you." "I know. I won't tell." Both boys went into the cave. Sirius gasped. The cave was furnished with a couch, a table, and a dagger dug into the wall. "Don't worry about my fathers blade. It's not that sharp. And I wouldn't use it on anyone else anyway." Sirius noticed the careful way he'd worded his sentence.  
  
"But you've used it on yourself?" "Once or twice. I don't have much, but make yourself at home." He pulled a lit cigarette out of a crack in an old ashtray. He looked at Sirius. "If it bothers you, I'll put it out. Most people don't like it." "It's okay. Are you sure you should have let me come in here? This is like your own private place." Malfoy let out a soft laugh. "Yeah right. One of my friends that graduated last year told me about it. It's sort of passed down. I think I might tell that kid, Avery, when I graduate. And anyone who can find the place is always welcomed here. Always." Sirius nodded feeling tears prick at the edges of his eyes.  
  
"So. You wouldn't be out on a night like this unless it was an emergency. Spill." Sirius started crying. "He's been my best friend for so long. Hell, he was born three days after me. We lived in the same neighborhood growing up. We were never apart. His sister would make fun of us but we never paid any attention to her. For the first six years of our lives, you couldn't separate us with a crowbar. Then, when Grandma died, I started cutting myself. All of my friends were afraid of me except him. He held me close and told me it was okay to cry. I sobbed and shouted for hours before I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, I was still in his arms. He'd stayed up all night to watch me.  
  
"Then we both got accepted here. I thought it would be great, but the first thing he does is make friends with those two fools. I love them, I really do, but I miss the times when it was just me and him. When his mom died, I held him the same way he'd done for me. I didn't realize it then, but I was already in love with him. Then, I turned into the little slut everyone knows I am. He went and got a girlfriend and I was happy as long as he was. Then, yesterday we found out she was cheating on him. The two of them got into a fight and she really hurt him. I took him to the hospital wing and I think he was delirious, because started saying the sappiest stuff I've ever heard. Then he kissed me! And hell, I kissed him too. One thing lead to another and Pomfery caught us making out. I can't tell any of my friends because they won't understand. It's not fair!"  
  
Malfoy carefully wrapped his arms around Sirius and let the boy cry into his chest. Sirius hadn't said James's name, but Malfoy knew. He could tell. Sirius sniffled and wiped his eyes on the blonde boy's robes. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a big baby, huh. Guess I kinda' am. Malfoy" "Talon." "What?" "Talon. It's my nickname. Anytime someone comes here I immediately become Talon. Gryfendor scum or not." The last part was teasing and light. "Oh yeah? Well how come Slytherin starts with the same letter as 'stupid'?" "And 'super', 'stupendous', 'superior', and 'spectacular'." "Oh yeah and like any of those apply to you." Malfoy shoved Sirius off his lap and into the floor. "Ha ha. Anyway, if you want to stay here for tonight, I'll sleep out here on the couch. There're some old beds in the back and a hot spring that you can get a shower under if you want. It's not too hot."  
  
"Can I really stay?" "Why not? Just make sure not to over sleep. I'll be gone before sunrise but if you ever want to come back here, you can find the place no problem. You can see it once you've been in it." "Cool! And, um, thanks." "No problem at all." Sirius went farther back in the cave and found the spring Malfoy had mentioned. The part of the wall the water ran over was covered in sort, green moss. After a warm shower, Sirius flopped down on one of the beds and fell asleep. He woke to the sound of a raven cawing. The black bird was sitting on his bedpost with a letter addressed to 'Talon'. Sirius untied the letter from the bird's leg, carried it into the cave's entrance, and placed it on the table. Reading Malfoy's mail wouldn't seem right after the night before.  
  
There was a note spell-o-taped to the table in Malfoy's malo-dramatic scrawl. 'Black. If you do over-sleep, ask the house-elf named Catrish to get you some food. She helps in our work here. Try and talk to Potter today. I know him well enough to be able to say that he will listen to you. Talon.' "How did he? Ah, to hell with it." He dashed outside and up to the castle. Apparently he wasn't late because he was able to slip in with some first years. He took his normal seat at the table and saw that James was back. "And where were *you* this morning, eh, Mr. Black." "Moony. Thank God you're talking to me again." "Well, you did have two more days of could shouldering coming, but." He shrugged. "Cool. Anyway, I got up this morning, made my bed, needed some air and went on a walk." He figured the cave would be a secret he'd need to keep.  
  
"Good. Was a trifle worried for a minute there." "No need. I was perfectly fine." He saw Malfoy enter the great hall and find a spot between his two boulders. He looked just as stuck up and mean as always but he caught Sirius's glance and gave him a polite nod. James snapped his fingers in front of Sirius's face. "Huh, what?" Remus sighed. "Honestly, Sirius. Can't you stare at your latest crush some other time? James was *talking*." "Oops. Sorry." He gave James a look as if to say 'no new crush'. James put down his silverware and sighed. "Sirius, we need to talk." He grabbed the older boy's arm and dragged him out of the great hall, ignoring the many surprised stares and Malfoy's approving one. 


	3. Wait three days and preLuciusRemus

James pinned him to the wall. "Sirius, what's up with you? You've been acting like a beast from another planet. Why did you yell at Moony?" Sirius shoved James away from him. "It's none of your business really is it? What I do is of my own concern. Not yours." "Tell me!" James balled his hands into fists at his side. "No. Everything is perfectly normal." "Oh yeah, normal. I looked for you on the map this morning. What were you doing in an uncharted area?" "Playing jump rope with the giant squid? I dunno'." "I think you do." "And? It's not your job to look after me! I'm not a little kid and I can take care of myself." "Oh can you? Can you really? I don't think you noticed, but Malfoy was close to finding you, wherever you were."  
  
"So? At least he doesn't ask me such annoying questions. Which is more than I can say for some people. Why can't you guys just leave me the hell alone?" "Shut up!" James let one of his fists smash into Sirius's jaw, knocking him to the floor. He glared down at him. "Listen here you ungrateful little whelp. I don't give a fuck about what you do to me, but no one hurts Remus like that. He'd die to keep you safe. Any of us would. Yet you act like you don't need anyone. The way you're acting, you sure don't seem mature enough to be solitary. Do you not even care how upset you made him? He was sobbing his eyes out. And you don't even care. That's just sick."  
  
Malice and hatred radiated off of James's body. Sirius cowered uncharacteristically under his best friend's death glare. It was quite unusual for James to get that mad. At anyone. "You better watch your step, or you might fall into a hole you didn't even know was there." (A/N Go Devimon!) James extended his hand out to help Sirius up. He took it carefully. "James you don't understand. He wanted to know about why I was so happy. Think, estupido. Why would I be so happy even Moony could notice?" James blushed. "Oh. Well still. You didn't have to be so mean to him. It was totally uncalled for." "I apologized! It's not my fault if he didn't choose to accept it."  
  
"You did?" James was taken aback. Remus hadn't mentioned that. Sirius nodded. "Yup. And I know he heard me. It was before he ran off." "Oops." "Yeah I'll say 'oops'. And you really blame me for being mad." "Siri, I'm sorry." "I know. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to yell at you." "I would have done the same thing." "I'll bet you would. Anyway, about last night, I knew Malfoy was there. I talked to him and he was being really nice to me. I won't tell you where I was, but I was somewhere secret. And safe. I'm not looking for another mother." "I know that, but I was worried about you. I love you." "Don't say what you don't mean. You'll only confuse yourself." James was surprised. Sirius's voice was like ice! "But I do mean it." "How do you know? I bet you haven't even thought about it before now. Think it over for three days, then decide." "Okay, Sirius." James looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I'll talk to you in three days. I have some business to take care of elsewhere." He stalked off and made his way into the potions room. "Mr. Black, you're early." "I know. I'd just like to get a head start on the day." "Alright." Sirius smiled at his potions professor. It was no wonder she got along with him so well. The professor was his sister. "How's life treating you, Cin?" 'Cin', whose real name was 'Centauri', had a love/hate relationship going with the young arorur, Frank Longbottom. "Eh, life's life, and life sucks. You just gotta' wonder what." Sirius laughed. Cin had always been his favorite sister. "Well, life's treating me fairly nice." "That's good. Better set up. Everyone will be here in a minute." "'Kay" Sirius set up his cauldron and got out his bag of potions ingredients. "What are we working on, today?" "Cloves-bian. You guys should be able to handle it."  
  
An hour later, Cin was proved wrong. "Mr. Pettigrew, the cloves-bian is supposed to be *in* the cauldron! Not all over my clean floor. Mr. Crabbe, stop it. I refuse to let you get away with throwing vampire teeth at my brother. Okay, that does it! Class dismissed. I can't handle this!" She walked out in a manner only a Black could. "Oh that was priceless! Poor Cin. She won't be able to concentrate for days." The talk in the class was light. Really, all the students had wanted was to get rid of Cin. "Black, come're." Malfoy motioned him over and Sirius walked up to him. "Yeah?" "So, how'd things go?" "All he did was yell at me. Then he said he loved me and all. I told him to think about it for a while." "Well, don't wait too long. Potter is quite the catch." Sirius stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I'm sure you'd notice. Hey, do you want to sit with us in care of magical creatures?" "I guess that would be okay. But what would your friends say?" "Who cares? I sure don't." Malfoy grinned. "In that case, mark me down for a yes." "Good. See ya' then" Sirius went back to where his friends were waiting. "And what the heck was that about?" Sirius smiled at Remus. "We just understand each other, that's all." (A/N Bring It On Rules!) "Mm-hmm." Remus gave him a knowing look. "Back off. It's not like that." "Oh, Sirius. You know I'm just pushing your buttons." "Push this." Sirius flipped Remus off. "No thanks, buddy. I already like someone." He didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.  
  
"Who? Who?" "Come on, Moony. Tell us!" "Yeah, Moons. Please!" "No way on Earth." "Then on Jupiter. Come on. Tell us." "No." Remus's voice was teasing yet firm. "Oh, fine. Spoil-sport." "And proud of it." "Hey people. Come on; let's look alive. Care of Magical Creatures in three minutes. Let's move out." It was a short little Slytherin. He seemed pretty nice and when they got a teacher to dismiss a class early, he watched the clock. Sirius stuffed all of the things his sis wouldn't let him leave in her room into his bag and tossed it over one shoulder. "Well, let's go." The Marauders climbed the stairs out of the dungeon and walked out into the picnic area where class was.  
  
"Okay class. Today, just answer the questions on pages 858 through 862. Questions 3 through 473." Professor Kettleburn said. A collection of moans could be heard. Remus pulled his book out and opened it to the assigned page as the students moved to sit with their friends. Lucius sprawled out on Sirius's already occupied chair. "Hello fans. Miss me?" Sirius shoved him to the floor. "No, not really. Why?" Lucius shoved him. "Cute. So can I join you guys?" James and Remus's jaws hit the floor. "What the hell?!" "No way, Padfoot. Don't even think about saying" "Sure you can. Pull up a chair." The others moaned. "Alright. Rem, it's your day. Do you have your" "Books? Check. Quill? Check again. Parchment? Check-a-rooni." "Good." Lucius looked confused. "We never all bring our stuff. We rotate days and bring it on ours. We're organized enough to pull it off." Lucius eyed Peter, questionably. "Rem does it twice." James whispered in his ear.  
  
He wouldn't have been even civil towards the boy, but Sirius had said that he wasn't that bad. As long as Sirius was so sure he was nice, James would try. Lucius nodded. Then, all five boys crowded around Remus's book. Amazingly, they all fit with what seemed to be even more room that usual. Lucius was leaning over Remus's shoulder. Remus was bright pink. James noticed and nudged Lucius's wrist, causing both boys to sprawl onto the ground, one on top of the other. "Ouch! Get off of me!" "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't." "Shut up and move!" Lucius struggled to regain his balance as Remus thrashed about beneath him, trying to get up. Lucius took a deep, shaky breath.  
  
"Lupin, if you want me to get up. Stop. Moving." Remus scowled, but lied still. Lucius got to his feet and sat down. "Thank you!" Remus snapped and flopped back down and grabbed his paper. Lucius looked a little hurt. James noticed this as well. "Siri, does Malfoy have a crush on Moony?" "I dunno'. Why?" "Well, just look at him." Sirius did as he was told. Lucius looked really hurt that Remus was so mad. "I guess he does. I bet we could hook them up." "I'll bet we could to." "Let's do it for Moons. He needs someone to love him. Like, more than a friend."  
  
"Why don't you try for the job, first?" James teased. Sirius decided to be mean. "Hey! That's a great idea! Thanks, James." "Oi. You come back here!" The two boys started chasing each other in a weird version of tag. "And that is how a Marauder marauds." Remus chuckled. 


	4. Yes' and Sev VS Lucius

Three days isn't too long when you first think about it. About half a week. 72 hours. Not so long. But when you're waiting for something to come, it seems to be forever. That was how Sirius felt, waiting for the time to talk with James. The boy seemed to have really taken him seriously as far as thinking about it went. He wasn't spending even a fourth of his usual time causing mayhem (much to McGonnigal{sp.}'s joy). Finally, the wait was up. There was a note in Sirius's binder on the morning of the third day. 'Padfoot; we seriously need to talk. You know what about. Meet me in Cin's classroom. She knows we'll be there. Prongs.' Sirius shivered out of fear and pleasure. James's word would decide it all. That night, Sirius crept down the halls that would get him to the potions room, making sure to avoid Pringle.  
  
He cracked the door open once he got there. James was curled up on Cin's desk with his cloak pulled around him. "Jamie?" James whipped his head around. "Hey, Siri." Sirius sat down next to his friend and they looked into each other's eyes. "Have you decided?" Sirius asked. James nodded but didn't say anything. Sirius took James's hands in his own. "And?" James looked down and smiled sadly. "I do. I truly do. I love you, Siri." James's eyes didn't leave his lap. Sirius placed one hand on James face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Why so down, Jamie?" "It's just...I'm scared." "What of?" "You. Me. Us." "What scares you?" "Snape's hair?" "Jim, I said scares you, not traumatizes you." They both laughed. "I guess I'm just afraid of being hurt again. And think how much it will hurt. If anything goes wrong, I could loose my best friend."  
  
Sirius placed a feather-light kiss on James's lips. "Nothing will go wrong. I'd bet you that right now if I wasn't so short on cash." "A kiss would suffice." James sounded almost hopeful. "Ah now, Jim. You don't have to win a bet to get one of those." "Good." "After all, I'm sure Moony would be willing to try." "Not even funny." Sirius pulled James into his lap. "What do I have to do to make you laugh?" "Dunno'. Too tiered to care." "Then let's go back up to Gryfendor Tower." James moved closer to Sirius and latched onto his shirt. "Too tiered. Carry me?" James pulled the super pouty face. "Nuh-uh. Nope. No way, I...No. No, Jamie not the lip. Not the lip. Oh no. No way. Nuh-uh. No. Don't do the eyes. Don't do the eyes. Okay, okay, all right, all right, okay! I'll do it already. Yeash."  
  
"Thank you." Sirius really didn't mind carrying James. Beater mussels and James's small size made him easy to carry. He just didn't want anyone to see them. 'Ah-ha! The cloak!' Sirius picked up the light, flowing material and placed it over them. After making sure that it covered both of them, fully, he cracked the door open and stepped out into the hall. 'This would be easier if we had the map, but no. We had to let Wormtail use it. Little rat.' He almost chuckled out loud at the little joke he'd made. Even if it wasn't all that funny. He made it about halfway back to the tower okay when he heard voices. Ones that he recognized.  
  
"But Severus, really. What is it to you if I sat with them today?" "Need I remind you, Lucius, that you are a Slytherin. *We* do not hang around with Gryfendor scum." "Right, and your little bitch, Evens, is a Hufflepuff." The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed down the hall. "Shut up, Malfoy. You have already brought enough shame upon our house; letting that little slut, Lupin, get the best of you." Now, Sirius was seeing red. No one talked about a marauder like that. He was about to set James down when he heard Lucius hiss, "Don't you dare call him that again. After all, he isn't you." "Just because I insulted your fuck-toy is no reason to get all hostile." "Oh, I'll show you 'hostile', fag-bait." "If it's anything like the 'show' you give Lupin, then just give me a time and place."  
  
Snape stormed down the hall, barely missing Sirius and James. Sirius crept up beside Lucius. "You okay?" Lucius didn't seem all that surprised to hear him. "Yeah. He didn't get me very hard. I doubt it'll even bruise." Sirius could easily tell how fake the words sounded. "Will you be okay to go back to your common room?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, if Slimeball's feelings are anything like those of the rest of your house, you might be in big trouble." "Puh-lease. Snape couldn't convince someone the sky is blue, let alone that I'm a 'traitor'. And if anyone does believe him, my surname will be plenty 'nough to keep me safe." Sirius sighed.  
  
"You know, Lucius, one day your name won't be able to save you. And I'm gonna' laugh my ass off when it can't." "Yeah right. The day my hierarchy won't protect me is the day I get the Dark Mark." (Notice the foreshadowing.) "You got Potter with you?" "Yeah. He fell asleep in the...nevermind." Lucius gave him the 'look'. "Mm-hmm. Sure." "Ah, go jack off." "Well, now that you mention it." The boys smiled at each other. "Well, I better get Jim to bed." "Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle will probably be waiting for me." "Wanna' sit with us in class tomorrow?" "Sure." "'Kay. See ya'." "G'night." 


	5. Hogsmead

***Uhhh...The last line of Chapter four. About Lucius sitting with them in class? It's Saturday. Ignore that last bit. I forgot about it until now. {I'm adding this while I'm in the middle of this chapter.} *Blush* Sorry.***  
  
The next morning, Sirius woke up with a massive headache. It didn't help that James, upon noticing he was awake, pounced on him happily. "G'moring!" "Hmm. Shut up and let me sleep." James's smile dropped. "Sorry, Jamie. Just feeling sickly." "Oh." James pecked him on the lips and then got under his covers. "Still ready for Hogsmead?" "That's today?" Sirius asked, sitting up despite the throbbing in his head. "Uh huh. I was going to ask you if you wasted to go with me. Y'know," he blushed cutely, "like a date."  
  
"Okaysies!" "Peter can't come. He's sick." "So?" Sirius got dressed quickly, downed a potion for his head, grabbed James hand, and practically dragged him down the stairs. "Morning, Black." "As to you, Malfoy." He looked about. Not too many people... "So where's Remmy? He wasn't there when I got up." "Over that-a-way," Lucius replied, waving his hand in a dismissive manor. "Any trouble with Slime-ball?" "A bit. Nothing worth mentioning." They were quiet for a bit. "Feeling okay, Malfoy?" James asked, a little frown on his face. "Fine. I'm just tired still."  
  
Remus snuck up behind him and pounced. "Hi hi!" James raised an eyebrow. "Perky much?" "Lotsa' syrup on the waffles. Good syrup. Makes me bouncy and hyper!" "I can tell." Lucius tried to physically stop him from bouncing on the tips of his feet. By the time they'd gotten to Hogsmead, Remus had calmed considerably. "What do you guys wanna do today?" "Get a butterbeer at the Hogshead?" "I can't," Lucius spoke up. "I'm meeting with someone today." "Can we come," Remus asked him. "Maybe next time." "Mou."  
  
After Lucius was out of hearing range, James and Sirius attacked him. "Being a bit flirty this morning aren't we?" "Wolf-boy and the rat. It's wolf-boy and the rat. {Sung to tune of 'Pinky and the Brain.}" "Oh, be quiet." "Moony's blushing! Ooh!" They all laughed. "Well it's no big deal sense he likes you, too." "He does???" "Duh. You didn't notice?" "No." He frowned. "Well, I didn't ask him, exactly, but trust me, he does." "Yeah," James perked up. "You should tell him that you like him, too." "Well, if you're sure." "Trust me."  
  
Once Remus left, James grinned at Sirius. "Now were all alone. What ever shall we do?" James started kissing him like an aggressive puppy. "Down, Jamie." "No. Come on." James dragged him to the edge of the forest. "Perfect way to spend a Saturday," he commented, curled up in Sirius's lap. "Yes, quite." James looked up at Sirius, sweetly, with a fake aura of innocence. Sirius couldn't help but kiss him lovingly. Again, and again, and again, and again...{You fill in the rest...}  
  
Afternoon found the two lazing in the sun, eyes closed, and hands clasped. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" They both jumped, James squeaking. "Ha ha. Relax. It's just us." Remus stepped out of the shade, with Lucius pulled behind him. By his...hand. "Go Remmy." "*Blush* Thanks. Yeah, Lucey's my boyfriend now." "I didn't say that." "Well I did. Live with it." "Okay."  
  
"Where was he?" Remus frowned. "Waaaay, way deep in the woods." "I told you, Remus. I met a friend out there. No big deal." He scratched his forearm self-consciously. Sirius glared at him suspiciously, but decided to let it drop. "It's getting late, Siri. And we didn't get a chance to eat yet," James whined.  
  
"Dinner at Hogshead? My treat?" Lucius offered. Who in their right mind turns down free food? All throughout dinner, Remus drilled James and Sirius about their whole...relationship thingy. "Soooo...any action yet? Come on, give me all the juicy details." "Bad Remus! That is not an appropriate question for the dinner table." Remus rolled his eyes at Lucius. "But I wanna' know," he whined.  
  
"Hey, Moons. How much did you see earlier? Because as far as you know, that was all the 'action'." "You're no fun," he replied, poking out a tongue at Sirius. "Don't show it if you don't plan to use it," James warned. Bot Lucius and Remus flushed. "Or have you already?" "I get it; I'll leave you be." "Good man." Sirius grabbed James's hand under the table.  
  
"Not here," James muttered beneath his breath. "Shy? James Potter? Surely you jest." James pulled his hand loose and Sirius pouted. James sighed and leaned into him. "Yee-hee!" Sirius grabbed him in a hug. After dinner, they were all headed back to Hogwarts together. "And then, Peter 'slips' and his head goes up her skirt." "I doubt it was an accident." "Of course it wasn't! Anyway, she starts screeching about 'dirty rats' and he gets all panicky, saying 'how much do you know?'"  
  
Lucius laughed along with them. He seemed to understand without anyone having told him. A hand whipped out of the woods and grabbed him. "Hello, *Lucius*. So nice to see you again." "Hiya, Slime-ball. Long time no smell." Snape glared at James. "Get lost, Potty." "Oh, my feelings are hurt. Remmy...I'm gonna' cry. Boo hoo." "Lucius." Remus's voice was super- soft. "I'll see you guys later. Snape and I need to talk." Remus debated with himself before he followed James and Sirius away.  
  
"Worried," James asked, taking his hand in a friendly manor. "Nah. I'm gonna' maybe, I don't know, try and find Pete, okay? I'll see you two lovebirds later." He took off at a fair jog. "You know he's scared to death, right?" "Uh duh." James kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya'." "Yeah, you too." Sirius's eyes were closed. Something about Snape and Lucius didn't seem right. 


	6. Footsteps and a Prelude

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. BTW, was anyone else offended by the Remus/Tonks?… I wanted it to burn….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius stepped into the Great Hall with a firm gait. Usually, he would wait for Jamie and they would enter together, but James had sent him on with insistent pushes.

"You know as well as anyone that we owe Remus a million times over for the homework help he's given us over the years. So _you_ are going to do him a favor and talk to Lucius to find out what's up with him and Snape!"

He was not exactly sure what had tempted James to pull out the amazing use of the so-called 'puppy eyes', but Sirius was taken to his knees at the cuteness.

Thus, he found himself walking up to the Slytherin table where some of his worst enemies sat and jerked roughly on a handful of Lucius' platinum hair.

"Ow! What in the seven hells was that for, you bloody- oh…. Hey, Black. You needed something?"

He nodded and turned to walk off, motioning to Malfoy over his shoulder. Down in the dungeons, he slammed his fist on Cintauri's classroom door. "Sis! Open up! I need to use your room for a bit!"

"Bloody hell!" she shrieked, slamming open the door. Her eyes were red like there was a rash around them and her hair was in a mess. She wasn't even dressed, to Sirius's surprise. It was nearing class time in an hour ought.

Sirius patted her shoulder. "What happened, Cin? You look like you've been crying."

"I don't want to talk about it." She ushered the two boys inside and closed the door behind him. Spread out on her desk was a bottle of whiskey and a few glasses. Each looked well-used.

"Wow, Cin. You're drunk, aren't you?" He cleared off the desk and put the bottles in her usually locked china cabinet. Lucius sat down at the table near her.

"Just what made you want to get drunk like this, professor?"

She slammed her fist down on the desk but visibly didn't have any tears left to cry. "Damn wanker is engaged! I just have to ask: would you expect a guy to tell you if he had a second girlfriend? Is that too much to ask? I don't think so!"

"Frank?" Sirius asked her, rubbing her hair softly. His big sister nodded fiercely, wiping her hand over her eyes. "I can't believe that he would do something like this!"

The two teens comforted their young teacher until finally she scooted her chair back, tossing Sirius the keys to her room and muttering something about 'get cleaned up so I don't look like a hipogriff got a hold of me'.

Lucius plopped down on her desk with none of his usual elegance. In fact, he looked tired. "Did you want to talk to me about something, Sirius? Because if not, I really need to get something to eat."

"You don't look that good, man," he commented, watching Lucius's head fall onto his chest. "Well, either way, Jamie sent me to talk to you."

"And of course we all must do as _Jamie_ tells us to. What did he want you to say to me? The usual 'hurt our friend and die' rant? Seriously, Sirius, what kind of person do you take me for."

Sirius blanched. He could just imagine himself in the role of Remus's mother, crying over her little boy's first boyfriend. "Trust me, Lucy, I won't be screaming at you until you act like a threat to our friend. _Then_ I'll be trying to kill you.

"No, I want to know what you weren't telling us yesterday. You're going to tell me what is going on between you and that grease-pit known as Snape."

Lucius scowled at the invasion of his privacy and stood up, sharply. "That's none of your business, Black. In case you weren't aware, I don't need you to fuss over me. I don't _need_ anyone."

The Gryfendor grabbed the other by the top of his arm. "Don't pull that hoity-toity macho crap with me, Malfoy. It was you who told me about going to your secret place to get the same comfort you offered me."

Long, blonde hair was tossed over a robed shoulder as Lucius, at his own pain, jerked his arm from Sirius' hold. "Screw you, Black. Unlike you, I'm not allowed to fuck around with my family customs. Maybe that's what makes us different, eh?"

"You're following in your father's footsteps!" Sirius demanded. Lucius's father, Memnoch Malfoy, was one of the most prejudice people on the face of the planet! Sirius wasn't going to have his friend dating a mini version of that!

"I never said I was. I never said I wasn't, either! For god's sake, Black, what business is this of yours? If you're so worried about Lupin, fine, tell him to break up with me! I dare you to try and make him agree to that."

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door insistently behind him, leaving Sirius standing in the room, puffed up and angry. God now all he wanted to do was punch something!

Sirius was _still_ in his pissy mood two classes later to everyone's amusement. Except for James, Remus, and Peter. "What's up with you, Siri? I mean, you look like you're about to kill a small, innocent animal."

He almost contented himself with the thought of proving Peter correct and strangling the rat just to be contrary, but he thought better of it.

"I'm just really mad at somebody right now. I kinda wish I could punch his bloody face in, but what good would it do? He would probably rat me out anyway. Can't keep his damn comments to himself."

Peter eeped and stepped behind James, hoping the stronger boy would protect him. "No, Wormtail, despite the rodent references, I actually don't mean you."

From across the room, he could tell that Lucius was listening in on their conversation, probably wondering if Sirius would take his bait and insist that Remus break up with his new boyfriend.

Well, no one would ever be able to call Sirius Black a coward. "Moony, I have to warn you about something. There's something weird going on with your new boy."

"Lucius? What about him? I heard a few people say that you dragged him out by his hair the first thing in the morning. I mean, that's harsh, Siri! You have to be nice or he might take it out on me and not like me anymore!"

It never ceased to amaze Sirius that the so-called studious party-pooper could turn into a haughty little brat where his happiness was concerned, but Sirius thought quietly that it was part of what made Remus himself.

"You know what… nevermind. I should totally back out of your relationship, right?"

Remus smiled brightly. "Bingo! So… you back off, I don't bite you! I mean it, Siri, I'm able to be happy for you and Jamie, and that totally knocked me off my rocker."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

James made small, appreciative whimpering sounds as Sirius sucked and bit harshly at his neck. It hurt and made him wince, but something in the back of his mind almost liked the harsh treatment.

"What has been up with you today? You've been in a bad mood ever since you talked to Lucy this morning." He ran his hands through the longer black hair and nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek. "You never did tell me how that went."

"I can't believe I trusted that jerk. He's absolutely no use to Remus! What is he doing with a wanker like that!" Sirius ground his hips dangerously firmly into James's.

James pulled Sirius away from him, trying to preserve his un-broken skin from Sirius's teeth. "Geez, I can see that I'm about to get the brunt of _someone's _bad mood. Maybe I should tickle him happy!"

He pushed his boyfriend down and jerked Sirius's cloak off of him, revealing the bare chest underneath. James trailed his hands lightly down the lean sides before twitching his fingers in a way to send the other reeling.

"Uncle, uncle! Jamie! Stop it! I'm going to get you for this!" Sirius laughed and shoved his boyfriend playfully off of the bed, James landing with a **thump**.

"Hey!" James picked himself up over the side of the bed and half-laid on Sirius's stomach. "Mm. I love you, Siri."

The two leaned down, ready to kiss when someone knocked on their door. "Go away, Remus! Peter, I'll scalp you! Anyone else, just go drown!"

James punched him in the shoulder and pulled his shirt back on. "Ignore the grumpy one. Come on in."

A red-haired girl poked her head into the room. "James? Can I talk to you?"

He recoiled a bit and glared minutely from behind his glasses. "What else is there to say between us, Lily? I would respect you a lot more if you left right now, please."

"I can't do that, James Potter. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if this wasn't really important that I can only come to you with."

He sighed and got up, brushing his fingers over Sirius's lips. He could never refuse someone in need, it seemed, and he did owe Lily one or two.

"I'll be right back, Siri. I can't bring myself to ignore her."

Sirius frowned. "Yeah, but you can ignore me? Geez. So cold, Jamie. So cold."

"You'll live." He took Lily by the crook of her elbow and led her to a private corner of the common room. "What did you want to talk about?"


	7. Silver Causes Breakups End

James sat down in an overstuffed chair while Lily paced in front of him. She didn't seem to have anything to say, which made him a bit nervous that it would be something serious.

"Lily?" She looked up. "I'm just trying to figure out the best way to say this," she admitted.

"Did something happen with the sl-, uh, Snape?" He knew Lily would notice his misspoken attempt to call Severus Snape 'slimeball', but she luckily didn't mention it.

She sat down on the table and fisted the extra cloth of her robes. "James, do you remember how you promised that no matter what you would always be there for me?"

He nodded. "I didn't think that would include you attacking me with an illegal curse after cheating on me. No one really prepares for that, you know?"

Lily blushed and reached out, taking James's hand into her own and looking deep into his eyes with her own emerald orbs. "James, this is serious!"

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in a 'whatever you say' gesture. "What's on your mind that is so important, Lillian?"

"James… you remember how we ended up… sleeping together just a bit before we 'split up'?"

He blushed and tried to fight back the memories of that night where he'd given up more than he'd gotten in return. After all, it wasn't Lily swearing 'forever' in the heat of the moment.

"I remember."

"Do you remember whether or not we… used protection?" She stared at him with a deep passion, throwing her long, red hair over her shoulder.

James's eyebrows met in the middle and he pursed his lips. "I should say we did! Even then we realized that we're only kids, Lily. We could never handle a child!"

Lillian's face turned bright, bright red and she started 'strangling' her robe. "James… we might have to. I'm… three weeks late. And Severus and I haven't slept together."

"… Excuse me!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Remus nuzzled into Lucius's neck, purring more like a cat than a werewolf does. "Me sweepy," he muttered, pulling a blanket off of the couch in the abandoned room and covering their combined forms.

"Then sleep." Lucius tried not to sound exasperated with his boyfriend, he really tried. It had surprised him just how self-preserving the Gryfendor was.

His puppy was very easy when it came to the kissy-kissy and even some of the minor gropey-gropey. Then **smack!** He had _not_ expected his seemingly-harmless boyfriend to hit him, but it was no surprise, really.

Actually, Remus probably had the right idea, he thought to himself idly. It wouldn't really do for Remus to see him without any coverings.

The werewolf could probably ignore the tattoos on his back, shoulders, chest, and the one on his thigh, but there were some things that he probably wouldn't be able to ignore.

"How am I going to be able to tell you?" he whispered softly, running his fingers through the soft, light red-brown hair. "You're the best thing that's ever happened in my miserable bloody life."

His arm started to burn and twinge a little as he scratched lovingly behind a cute, elfin ear. 'How am I ever going to be able to tell you how badly I have to betray you?'

Blood of a werewolf. That is what they wanted for his initiation. Sedated with silver and sliced with a dagger was the only way to get it, and they wanted Remus's blood.

Of course, Lucius had been seconds from telling them to go screw themselves and get over it, but his father, looming over him and leaning threateningly on his twisted birch cane, hadn't made that an option.

So Lucius had taken the cowards' way out and chosen to allow them his lover's safety instead of his own. 'Remus….' He ran a finger down the aristocratic nose and traced the pink Cupid's bow.

'I guess I can't put this off any longer.' He pulled a thin, metal chain out of his pocket, flicking the crescent-moon charm. 'How ironic that a moon charm would be made of silver. Blaspheme to the werewolves.'

He doubled up the chain and slipped it around his lover's wrist, despite Remus's tugging to get away from the burning sensation. "Lucy? Hurts."

"It's all right, puppy." Remus twisted and writhed, pulling away from him. Lucius frowned and smacked him lightly in the face. "It's going to be okay."

Remus felt pain shooting through his whole arm. "Please, no!" The skin was starting to turn red like an allergic reaction or a rash. His honey eyes opened wide as Lucius pulled out a sharp silver dagger.

The blonde pulled his red hand up and forced the blade into his hand, closing the fingers around it and cutting the palm. "What are you doing? Please, stop it!"

"Your blood. Werewolf blood. Just a few more drops and it'll all be over, Remus." Lucius pulled out a vial and collected the sweet, crimson liquid. "That's all it takes, my love. Enough."

He quickly pulled out his wand and stopped the blood from flowing. "What did you do, Lucy? Why… did you hurt me? Silver…."

Lucius pulled him close and ripped the chain off, throwing it far away from them. "I had to do this, Remus. Never again… I'll never do it again. Forgive me, my Remus."

"No-o!" The werewolf pouted and pulled away from him. "You hurt me!" he accused, angrily. He was crying and scooted away from the still bloody weapon.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Lucy? What were you trying to do?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Remus, I had to get your blood. They told me I had to. I couldn't tell them that I wouldn't do it. Try to understand, Remus."

"But who would want me hurt? What good is… werewolf blood unless you're trying to spread lupercallia? And that wouldn't do anyone any good – it's dangerous!"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that's why they wanted it…. I wouldn't put it past them to want to make an army of werewolves."

"Who, Lucy! Please? Why would you hurt me like this when you claimed to love me?"

"I do love you, Remus. Tell me, would you rather I have died? Puppy, they wanted to kill me if I wouldn't give them werewolf blood. …damn Deatheaters."

Remus flushed. "Lucius… you're not… getting involved with them are you? I know a lot of Slytherins are, but you… aren't like them, right? Lucy? I don't like this chain of events at all."

"Believe me that I don't either. But I have a family name to live up to, Remus! I mean, you don't know my father. I _dare_ you to tell that man no. You wouldn't be able to do it."

"I would at least try before slicing up my werewolf lover! People who would want my blood, Lucius, won't be satisfied with one dose. They probably just wanted to see whether or not they would be able to get you to do it. Obviously they won!"

He burst into tears and Lucius touched his cheek gently. Only to receive a firm slap in the face. "Don't you dare touch me! I… I thought you were different then the other people you surround yourself with."

The werewolf wiped his eyes with his cloak, glaring at it like he blamed the cloth for the tears that soaked it. "You're worse than they are. At least they know they're jerks and don't bother to lie about it."

Lucius wasn't sure what to say to comfort the werewolf but he started to feel himself getting angry that Remus wasn't forgiving him, even though he knew he didn't really deserve the other male's forgiveness.

"I wouldn't get so proud if I were you, _puppy_. You can't really think you know me well enough to say that I've lied to you. It's not my fault you're easy and think that one date is enough to mean love."

Not at all to his surprise, Remus hit him again before storming out the door, only stopping long enough to curse his ears to bleed for a week. Lucius just wiped some of the blood away and fingered the cap of the vial still in his hands.

'Glass is such a fragile thing,' he thought blandly. It was hard to believe that the sloshing crimson fluid was what had caused the slow destruction of his life, but that's all it was. It was the blood, not him. Lucius thought, insistently, 'it wasn't _my_ fault.'

He stood up and a dark smirk crossed his features. He didn't even care about the blood trickling from his ears down onto his robes. There were other Slytherins better at spells than he was, and they were sure to help him if they knew who had cursed him and why.

Maybe even Severus would have a soft spot for someone who hurt 'that damn werewolf'. He'd never really asked what kind of stick Snape had up his arse concerning Remus J. Lupin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sirius stared at James with his mouth agape, catching flies. "W-what in the seven rings of Hell are you talking about, Jamie? Lily is pregnant? With your child? I thought she was dating Snape!"

"Well you can't always know that you're pregnant the second it happens. For goodness's sake, Sirius, this isn't her fault, or mine! It just happened. We didn't think she would get pregnant, Sirius."

He grabbed at Sirius's robes and sat down in front of the chair on his knees. "Please, you aren't angry, are you Siri? I certianly didn't want something like this to happen."

Sirius shoved him away and crossed his arms, almost looming over the bowing boy. He wasn't actually trying to take anything out on James - he knew he wasn't perfect either - but he was angry at the situation in general.

"Dammit!" he cursed, slamming a fist down on the poor arm of the chair. "I just can't believe this!" Sirius reached out and put a hand in James's hair, noticing with a sad mind that James flinched, afraid that his boyfriend might get angry and lash out at him.

"Jamie, I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident, but you know that she's going to want you to take responsibility for this, right? That means child support and visitation and whatever-the-hell else she's going to want out of you."

The glasses-wearer sighed. "You think I don't know that? She wouldn't have even mentioned it to me if she didn't want me to take care of the baby... and likely of her."

Sirius almost responded by telling James just where Lily could shove her 'I need you, Jamie' act, but the Gods were on the side of making him a gentleman, **cough, **and Remus burst through the door before he could get a peep out.

Luckly, James's Seeker reflexes made him fast enough to catch the sobbing werewolf who threw himself at his chest.

"Remus? What's wrong, Moony? You okay?" The amber-haired teen shook his head and started hiccuping as he tried to talk. "Calm down, Moony. Breathe."

Finally, Remus was calm enough to talk to them, the crying stopped though he was strangling a poor pillow to death.

"L-Lucius... he's a deatheater! He put s-silver on me and it hurt. He cut me and took my blood. Make it stop, Padfoot." Sobbing, the werewolf shoved his bleeding arm out towards his friend. James gasped at the red of the skin as Sirius used a minor charm to heal up the wound.

"God, Remus, I'm so sorry for you. You broke up with him, yes?"

He nodded and half-shoved James out of his way and joined him on Sirius's lap. For the normal person, the weight of two teenagers on his lap would be too much, but the dog animagus had no problem with them because of how much he loved his two friends.

"I'm scared, guys. I think that Lucius is going to come after me again. I was able to fight him off once, but a second time? I probably couldn't even make him flinch! He's going to hurt me."

The two lovers joined efforts, despite their recent argument, to comfort their malnourished friend. After a long bit of discussion about how they would get that double-crossing, bastard Slytherin back for every bit of pain they had inflicted on Remus, the exhausted, tear-stained wolf-pup finally fell asleep.

Patting James on the thigh, Sirius got him to stand up and carried Remus up to bed. Peter was sitting on his bed, bent suspiciously over a peice of parchament. When the two had made Peter promise to look out for the pup, Sirius and James sat on the Potter boy's bed. A silence spell was placed on the curtains.

"This is an interesting development. I never thought... Snape might be a snarky git, but I figured that Lucius actually liked Remus. Fun, cute, strong... what are we going to do, Siri? I mean, Remus might really get hurt. I've heard about the deatheaters! They don't care about anyone but themselves. If they want more werewolf blood, they might actually kill him."

"I know." The two cuddled together half-heartedly, both Remus's predicament and Lily's announcement weighing on their hearts. "Jamie? Are you really planning to let that bitch get away with this? It's pointless! If Snivilus wants her so bad, _he_ can be her baby's father. You can't seriously plan to support her and that kid, too!"

James flushed. "Siri, he's my child, too. I could never just forget that Lily is going to have my baby! This isn't something I want, God knows I want to be with you, Sirius, but I can't just abandon her and the kid. Don't you understand? For all I know, Snape hates me more than he loves Lily. What if he abandons her and she'll have to do this all on her own? I have a bit more heart than that, Siri!" he snapped, broken-hearted.

His lover placed his hand on his neck and slid it up, causing James to raise his head. He and Siruis kissed, softly, and Sirius's tongue slipped, smoothly, past his lips. James moaned and clutched for him despirately, fisting his hands in the other's black robes.

Finally, they pulled away, tears shining in their eyes. "I love you, Sirius! But I can't do this to Lily. I loved her once, Paddy. And she's going to need me. Please... if only just for a little while, you have to let me go. I have to take care of her. She's going to be the mother of the Potter heir! Even if I didn't want to at least know my child, my parents would never let me not do this."

"And what of me? Is it because I'm the Black heir? A male? Or because I'm not having your brat?"

Expectedly, James slapped him across the face. "I don't care if you're mad at me, Siri. Hit me back! Yell at me! But don't insult my unborn child..."

He burst into tears and Sirius hugged him as tightly as he could, ignoring the sting in his cheek. "I love you, Jamie. I love you. Please, don't leave me." Usually, the dog animagus would never be caught crying, especially over a 'betty', but even a play-boy like he was couldn't stand the thought of losing his soul-mate.

"Look, Siri. When Remus wakes up, he's going to need someone. I just... want you to look out for him for me. He's my other best friend, right? I want you both involved in my life as much as you can be. I love you, too, Siri, but please give me some time. At least let me know my kid."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Nine-and-a-half months later_

"Isn't he a beaut, Siri?" James asked, holding up his newborn baby for his friend and true love to see. Sirius smiled a bit tensly and reached out for little Harold James.

"Hello, Harry. ... I still can't believe that you named him after your father. Is that some thing in your family? Every person is either James Harold or Harold James?"

The spectacled man laughed. "No, no. He can pick whatever name he wants for his child. _I'm_ James Vincent after all, and Gramps wasn't a 'Vincent'."

Sirius laughed and sat down in the rocking chair, cooing lightly at the little baby in his arms. "He looks just like you, Jamie. Just like a littler version of you. So cute."

James blushed at the round-about way of complementing him. "He is so beautiful. I would never have believed that I would have a son."

A heavy silence rested between them. "Have you seen hide or hair of Snivilus, lately? Undoubtedly, he's been poking his over-sized nose around, right?"

"Believe it or not, no. From what little Lily said to me about him, he was more pissed than he could have possibly been when he found out that 'his girl' was pregnant with my kid. I haven't actually seen him once since. But that's okay. I never want him to see my baby boy. My Harry."

Three sharp knocks sounded on the door. "Come on in, Remus! It's just me and Jamie!" The werewolf walked gracefully into the room and smiled down at the bundle in his boyfriend's lap.

"He's so cute, Jamie! Always knew that you would breed well." He leaned up and kissed James on the cheek in congradulations. His delicate smile was as elegant as always but they could both see the same pain still behind his eyes. Sirius was always good to him, but he knew that, somewhere, Lucius still had his werewolf blood.

"You alright, Moony?"

"Of course! Just a little overwhelmed. I can't believe that Jamie was the first of us to have a cub! Or a Prong-let. Heh, Prong-let. That's what we're going to call him now, he he he." He pressed a quick kiss to Sirius's lips. "I'm going to go talk to the proud mother. Have fun, boys."

James waited until they were alone before crying. "I still can't believe how things turned out. It just seems wrong. I love my son, more than anything, but I want _you_, Siri. I don't want you to resent me or my boy. I know that he's going to love his Uncle Paddy."

"Just don't expect me to play 'horsie'. Only one Potter gets to ride this handsome bitch!" The two laughed lightly. "In all seriousness, Jamie, why did you say you wanted me to be his godfather? I love him already because he's a part of you, but would Lily ever let this happen? No doubt she wants me as far away from your baby as possible."

"Fuck Lily!" he stated, sharply, violently. Sirius looked up surprised. He had, of course, heard his bad language before, but he could barely believe that he would ever speak that way in front of his little boy. "She can complain all she wants to, but I will never let anyone else have my boy should something happen to us. She wants her muggle sisiter to be the godmother! I won't have it! Not because she's a muggle, you understand; because she isn't you."

"Love... What do you think is going to happen to you?"

"I don't know. I don't know; I can't say. I'm not supposed to tell you. Dumbledore says that it would put us all in danger if I told you. But I'm so scared. Siri... if I tell you, you can't tell anyone!"

The Black heir handed his friend back his child before hugging them both. "I'm your best friend, Jamie. I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"Siri, he thinks that the deatheaters are going to come after us! He wants us to go into hiding soon. I don't really know why. Something about that nut-case Hufflepuff, Syble. Sirius, he wants us to pick a secret keeper. This is that serious. And I'm so scared. I want someone that I trust to protect my family!"

"James... I..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Well, I think we all know pretty much how this ends. So! I guess this is the end... Wow! I never actually thought I would reach it! But I'm pretty proud of myself, now! I've been working on this update forever; I doubt any of my original readers are still even interested. But, whatever. Please, enjoy the update! Bye!_


End file.
